1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to echo compensation. In particular, this disclosure relates to an echo compensation system that reduces or eliminates echoes in a communication system.
2. Related Art
Echo reduction or suppression may be used in communication systems, such as hands-free sets and speech recognition systems. Communication systems may include an input device that detects a signal, such as a speech signal. The input device may also detect undesirable signals, such as echoes.
Echoes may occur when sound is reflected from a surface. Such signals may be detected and re-transmitted back to a source. Echoes may be annoying to the user and may result in a communication failure.